Battlestar Kali: Journey of the Goddess
by zagor03
Summary: Battlestar Kali the newest and strongest battlestar,together with her sister ships Novalis and Ganesha she  survived the Cylon attack and start searching Galactica and her fleet..
1. 1x01 Birth Of Goddess

**BATTLESTAR KALI – JOURNEY OF THE GODESS**

**Prologue**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Chapter 1: Birth Of Godess**

**SCORPIA FLEET SHIPYARD – 2 weeks before the fall**

In the massive shipyard over Scorpia one large Battlestar, larger than any other, sat in its pier waiting to finally start its journey; it was the Battlestar Kali. Kali was the first of her class, and after the Nova class she was the second of the heavy Battlestar classes. Even with the reduction of the fleet thanks to President Adar's policies about fleet cuts, she moved from the design deck into reality. Unfortunately, only three ships were built; Kali, Ganesha and Novalis, all belong to the first batch, while the remaining three ships are still under construction.

Kali's CIC was the same size as that of the Mercury class, but much more modern in design. It had multiple main monitors linked with a new holographic system in the middle of CIC. The ship itself was a marvel of new technologies, and put together the technologies that were developed and tested on other ships like the Nova and Fenris classes. Her armor was state of the art, stronger even than that carried by the Nova; her weapon systems were the most advanced in the fleet; and her engines allowed her to jump 5% further then what the current Battlestars could. But all those upgrades and innovations came with a price; only six were ordered as command Battlestars.

Admiral Caldwell entered Kali's CIC and for a moment watched and smiled; he had one of best ships in the fleet and would finally teach Cain a lesson in the next fleet war games. After observing for a moment he moved closer to the middle part of the CIC to a man that was standing near one monitor and watching it.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here Francis," Admiral Caldwell said.

"Oh, sorry, sir, I didn't see you," Commander Francis responded and saluted, "Well sir, I was reposted here by Admiral Nagala to help bring this ship to full operational status before her first voyage."

"I see. Damn, it's really weird to see the first ship of her class actually put into active service third, after Ganesha and Novalis," Caldwell added.

"I know, sir, but there were some small problems and errors during the last part of Kali's construction. That delayed her completion almost 3 months, sir."

"Can we expect more of these problems? You know what happened to the Titan and Valiant after they broke."

"Yes, sir, I know, but I am assured by the engineering team that everything will work properly now, and we are also scheduled to participate in war games between battle groups 83 and 105."

"Already?" asked the Admiral.

"In 12 days sir... and the ship will be ready by that time," Commander Francis responded.

"Good, I will observe the war games; after that, this ship is fully yours Commander. By the way I have one question; there was report on my desk that this ship still doesn't have the CNP. Can you explain why?" Admiral Caldwell asked.

"There were still few bugs in Kali's computer network; it isn't 100% finished." Commander Francis replied.

"Wait a second; the entire ship is completed but the computers aren't ready?" Admiral Caldwell asked, perturbed.

"They are, sir, just a few more modifications and firewalls and the CNP will be installed in about three weeks; otherwise the ship is 100% functional and it can participate in the war games. And besides, sir is it really necessary to have the CNP on board? Ganesha doesn't have it yet, either." Commander Francis said.

"Yes, that's because her commander is a stubborn man. He's like Adama; he doesn't trust the CNP and frankly I don't trust it, either. If it would be by Nagala's and Torres' rules, no ship in fleet would ever have the CNP but the President demanded it. Lucky for Pierce that Adar doesn't know everything." Admiral Caldwell said smiling.

"He is a pain in the ass; cutting the budget for the fleet and moving over five perfectly good Battlestars into the mothball yards." Commander Francis said angrily.

"That's not our business Commander, it's to prepare this ship... ah pardon, it's your job to get this 100% ready. Launching is in 10 days, Commander, I want everything clear, working, and in its place. Now to other stuff, what is going on with your fighter squadrons, raptors?"

"Right sir." The commander took a piece of paper from the nearest console, "All 180 fighters are on the ship and ready for use but only 65 pilots are boarded and the rest will be here in ten days. We also have 40 raptors and six shuttles."

"Who's the CAG?"

"Major Barry 'Mosquito' Hendricks."

"Mosquito?" Admiral Caldwell asked.

"It's his call sign sir, I don't know why they call him that."

"Very well, carry on Commander. You have the ship."

"Sir, didn't you need to inspect the rest of the ship?" Commander Francis asked.

"I'll leave that to you; I'm finally out for vacation after 2 years"

"Ah, ok, sir, good luck," Commander Francis said as the Admiral left the C.I.C.

"Blast, it's good to be admiral," Commander Francis thought to himself. "Well, almost, except for the paperwork, inspections, participation in war games, and all those admiralty meetings, they don't do anything. Well, now back to job."

"Lieutenant I want the crew manifest and get Major Hendricks"

"Sir the Major isn't on board," the lieutenant responded.

"Ok, then get Colonel Welch."

"He isn't on board either, sir."

"Is there anyone on board this ship?" the Commander asked "What about Chief Linder?"

"He's in the engine room sir"

"Finally, at least someone is here."

**CYLON SPACE – CYLON COLONY – 10 days before the fall**

All seven models assembled in the large dark room in the heart of the colony.

"Brothers and sisters, in less than two weeks humanity will be extinct and we will fulfill the plan given to us by gods," stated one of them known as Cavil and he continued to speak while watching the others with a glow in his eyes. "The human pests will no longer trouble or threaten us and once we eliminate our parents we will be once step closer to perfection."

"Cavil I do not approve of what you're saying; extermination of an entire race will not lead us anywhere. Now you plan to destroy the humans, but what if we find another race? Do you plan to destroy them too?" asked the one known as Six.

"Do not question the will of god, my sister; he made this plan for us, and we would follow it"

"Is that really god's plan or your own? I think it is the former and I vote against the attack." Six was very determined and she continued to protect humanity, "Why so much hate for them, they didn't do anything against us in the last 40 years; why Cavil?"

"Our parents made us in the human's image but we are capable of much more. I strongly suggest, Six that you get back there and do your job as told. What about the Colonial fleet?" Cavil asked a number five known as Doral.

"We know positions for 90% of their fleet and almost all their ships have the CNP installed; it won't be a problem," Doral replied.

"90%? Almost all ships have CNP? All ships are supposed to have the CNP except that old Junker, the Galactica," Cavil said angrily. Which ships are without it?"

"From limited information that I have, two of those new Kali class Battlestars. Kali herself is supposed to be launched in a few days and Ganesha... she doesn't have it installed because her commander refused to allow the CNP to be installed. And Galactica, that's all."

"So you're telling me that we won't be able to turn off two of the strongest Battlestars in the fleet when we attack them?"

"That is what I am saying; we need to swarm them. But there is another problem; we know that Kali and Ganesha will participate in war games against Battlegroups 83 and 105. We still don't know what ships will accompany Kali, but we know strength of Ganesha's group; one Valkyrie class Battlestar, Valkyrie itself, the Jupiter class Battlestar Hathor, four Defender class Gunstars, two Titan II class Gunstars and four Cheetah class light cruisers."

"Isn't the Valkyrie supposed to be in Caprica's orbit? A number Two known as Leoben asked.

"It changed place with Battlestar Valhalla," Doral answered.

"It doesn't matter who will be where, and why, we still need to destroy those two ships," Cavil said.

"Cavil those ships are meant to fight against half a dozen Baseships; they have the strongest armor ever created by the Colonials, not to mention all the other systems. These ships are even more resilient then the Nova class command Battlestars," Doral said.

"And that's why these ships must fall first, as soon as we start attacking. What about the third ship?"

"Novalis has the CNP on board and it will be en-route to Virgon from Dalmor Anchorange," Doral responded.

"Can we intercept the ship and destroy it before it gets to Virgon? Cavil asked.

"No. Admiral Strauss never goes in one planned route; it is almost impossible to trace its route. And worse, we don't have anyone on board that ship." Doral explained.

"Frak. Never mind, we proceed as planned."

**TAURON – 9 days before the fall**

Admiral Caldwell exited his car and started walking to his house. He lived in the outskirts of Tauron City in a small but modern house with his wife, Kelly.

He took the keys and unlocked the doors and stepped inside. Putting his belongings near the entrance, he yelled "Dear are you home?"

From living room he heard, "Of course, it's good to finally see you again!"

Sometime later, after he's eaten, he sat on the couch near his wife. She put down the newspaper she was reading when he sat down next to her and turned to look at him,

"How long you will stay, honey?"

"Only three days, dear. I was supposed to get home a few days ago but some business on Picon kept me from it."

"Three days, but why only three? You work hard for two years, don't you deserve more?"

"As soon as the war games are over and the test on Battlestar Kali are completed I'll take an entire month" Caldwell said.

"Why must you even attend the launch of the ship and those war games?" his wife asked.

"Because I designed the damned Battlestar and HQ wants me to be there. I know, I know I'm working too hard but you know how much it means to me."

**SCORPIA FLEET YARDS – 6 days before the fall**

**BATTLESTAR KALI C.I.C.**

"I see you finally got back sir!" Commander Francis said. "How was your leave?"

"Too short!" the admiral said. "Is the crew on board, Commander?"

"All of them."

"Good. Thank god I didn't attend the launching ceremony." Admiral Caldwell said.

"Well, Admiral Nagala was pissed about that, he wanted you to attend; after all this is your ship – you designed it. You know it better than anyone else." Commander Francis said.

"Let's not get cranky, Commander. What about our escorts?"

"Our escorts are here and waiting for us, Battlestars Phoebe and Titan" Commander Francis said.

"Titan? Isn't she supposed to be retired; after those fires that she had?" Admiral Caldwell asked.

"Yes she was, but she was repaired for these war games and she's fully operational."

"So they fixed her?" Admiral Caldwell asked.

"Yes, but as I said, it's only temporary until our real escorts, two Jupiter class ships, Osiris and Andromeda arrives." Commander Francis replied.

"And when will they arrive?" Admiral Caldwell asked.

About week or so, both are in Virgon shipyards for refit sir"

"Ok, we have Phoebe that supposed to be retired in a week, we have Titan, what else?" Admiral Caldwell asked.

"Four Titan II class gunstars; Stiletto, Angelwing, Stormchaser and Avenger, Six Cheetah class light cruisers; Volk, Razor, Kraken, Aura, Python and Pathfinder. And two Trident class Gunstars; Tristar and Blade." Commander Francis said.

"Excellent anti-missile protection," Admiral said. "Good. Ask the station for the green light."

"Station confirmed, we have a green light and are ready to go, sir" Commander Francis said.

"Helm, take us out of the pier slowly" Caldwell ordered.

"Aye, sir"

"The mighty Battlestar starts to move from its place in the yard, slowly moving forward, until finally it exits into the open.

"We are clear, sir," Commander Francis said, "All systems are working normal and our escorts are forming on us."

"Good, wait until they get in place and then start countdown at 10 seconds" the Admiral ordered.

"Course 11- 17- 1, Bynar testing ground," Commander Francis told the helm officer

"11 – 17 – 1, Bynar, aye."

Kali moved out from the shipyards, with Battlestars Titan and Phoebe on her sides and Gunstars and light cruisers arrayed around her in a defensive formation. It was standard procedure in Colonial Navy.

"We are ready, sir" Commander Francis informed Admiral Caldwell.

"Alright, signal to other ships, and start counting... 10 seconds." Admiral Caldwell said.

"Clock started sir, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, jump!" Commander Francis said.

In a flash of light all fifteen ships disappeared...

To be continued...


	2. 1x02 Homecoming Pt I

**Chapter 2: "Homecoming Part 1"**

For six day's Battlestar _Kali_ and her battle group participate in fleet war games, against sister ship _Ganesha_ and two Battlestars from Battlegroup Eighty-one. Some ships that were suppose to participate never arrived since they had received new orders. _Kali_'s escorts two Jupiter Class Battlestars are still been docked Virgon shipyards.

Fleet war games were usually been in Bynar system, one of systems outside of Colonial space, where Colonials tested new weapons and tactics.

**45 Minutes Before Attack, Battlestar **_**Kali**_** C.I.C.**

Admiral Caldwell stood in front of biggest screen in middle of C.I.C, watching results from tests and war game progress so far. He was not happy with having his Vipers Mk VII upgraded with CNP. He never liked it, and it believed to be biggest weakness. However, support ships prove to be more then effective against enemy fighters. If properly placed around the Battlestars nothing cannot break trough them. It was one of his own tactics that was implemented 23 years ago.

"What is our status Commander?" asked Admiral Caldwell.

"Point defensive grid at 90% they are slowly heating up," Commander Francis replies.

"Hm, after only 10 minutes?"

"They are working on 102% sir."

"Cut power to 90% that should give them equivalent work for next hour."

"Aye sir."

After another hour, war games are finally over, or at least first part. _Kali_'s Battle group rallied around group flagship on other side sister ship _Ganesha_ and her escorts Battlestars _Valkyire_ and _Hathor_, Defender Class Gunstars _Tyrium_, _Scott_, _Wrangler_ and _Tusken_, Two Titan II Gunstars _Overlord_ and _Bluwark_, and four Cheetah Light Cruisers, _Phanteon_, _Cobra_, _Rattlesnake_ and _Boa_ on other side. Two additional Battlestars were also present. Battlestar _Uranus_ (Valkyire) and Battlestar _Galaxy_ (Indra Mark II) From Battlegroup Eighty-one.

Admiral Cowen, flag officer of Battlegroup Eighty-one was stationed on Battlestar _Galaxy_.

"I wish we can stay longer Admiral, but we are ordered back to Scorpia. Our group have new mission, taking some pirates, and _Galaxy_ need to go under retrofit," said Admiral Cowen while speaking with direct line to Admiral Caldwell.

"That's third retrofit of _Galaxy_ in two years. What the hell they putting on her."

"Nothing special, few modifications, and replacement for second secondary energizer, we have problem with that bugger for last month."

"Good luck then, I think that two _Kali_ Class Battlestars and their escorts can simulate good war games alone."

"All best, _Galaxy_ out."

Moments later both the _Galaxy_ and _Uranus_ jumped away.

"Well that's all about Battlegroup Eighty-one. Said Commander Belafonte from Battlestar _Ganesha_, shall we continue the exercise."

"Not yet, an hour of brake and we will continue, since we have after all two Battlegroups we can simulate war games without Battlegroup Eighty-one. Get back to your ship and tell your crew to get rest, I plan to get game on next level."

"Aye sir."

Shortly after leaving the _Kali_'s C.I.C. Commander Francis said," I am looking forward for a real fight against the _Ganesha_; the _Kali_ will erase that arrogant smile from Commander Belafonte's face."

"Hah, you don't like him much?" asked Admiral.

"No it is not that but he is too arrogant, overconfident, and just like Admirals Cain and Strauss."

"Do you think I am arrogant or overconfident too?"

"Of course not sir,"

"Well I was arrogant before, but once I become an Admiral, I lost it. Too much paperwork, and too many lives depend on you and your decisions, you cannot allow your self to be arrogant, this is something that Cain shall learn, but she is stubborn, but so the half of fleet is. And we will change the rules in these games."

"What do you plan sir?" asked Commander Francis.

"I want _Kali_ and _Ganesha_ plus several support ships against rest of the fleet."

"Sir there is four Battlestars but they do not have firepower to take on two _Kali_ Class heavy Battlestars."

"That is the point Commander, we will practicing different tactics. How will those Battlestars and their escorts react when faced against much stronger and more advanced enemy?"

"Aye sir I will relay the orders."

**Forty-two Minuets Later, Cylon Colony, Outside Colonial Space**

"Everything is ready. All ships are locked to their target coordinates" reports number two known as Leoben Conoy. Battlegroups 1-12 were designated to their targets, Colony itself, target, and mission. Destroying all Colonial ships military or civilian in their sectors, then concentrate on planets and bombard them, following by landing ground troops to deal with resistance. Destroying all shipyards and production facilities, destroying or capture if possible defensive stations and Command stations. Battlegroup 13, target the _Andraste_ Battlegroup. Battlegroups 14-17 target Colonial deposits and bone yards. Battlegroups 18-20 mission destroy all Colonial mining facilities in and out of Cyrannus. And finally Battlegroup 21 target Battlestars _Kali_ and _Ganesha_ and their escort groups." After finishing reciting Leoben said shortly, "I believe I cover all."

"Only one Battlegroup for the two newest and most deadly Colonial units, plus their escorts. Are you sure?" asked one of number ones, called Lucian. "Those ships don't have CNP.

"They will succeed. When they jump, they will immediately start raining them with missiles. No matter how good a Battlestar defenses is, they can't survive the swarm attack," John Cavil responded.

All the Cylons nodded.

"Good, then we can proceed."

A few minutes later. All ships except for the Colony and several support ships -escorting units jumped away.

**Cylon, Colonial border Battlegroup **_**Andraste**_

The Battlegroup _Andraste_ consisted of the Warstar _Andraste_, two Jupiter Class Battlestars _Leto,_ and _Diana_. In addition, five Titan II Gunstars.

_**Andraste**_** C.I.C.**

Large as it was, the C.I.C. of the _Andraste_ was full of movement as always. After all, they were on the Cylon border, preparations and alertness was always present.

Battlegroup 13 was first the Cylon fleet to arrive, consisting of eight Baseships and two support ships. Immediately it starts closing on Colonial units and launching raiders.

"Sir ten contacts just jumped in," the dradis officer reports.

"Can you indentify them?" asked Admiral Darius McCane."

"No sir, but they definitely look like Cylons. Frak me, they are launching raiders."

"Send to all ships set condition one and prepare for combat." Admiral McCane, "launch all fighters."

The _Andraste_ Battlegroup quickly came in position for firing, aiming at the Cylon positions. Vipers are first to reach enemy, and before they even reached the enemy fighters they started losing power.

"What the frak? Our birds are losing power," said Colonel Travius.

"How can that be?" asked Admiral

"It must be the CNP, Cylons found a backdoor into the programming."

"Frak, tell all ships to shut the CNP down, and reboot it with older version we do the same."

However, Cylon fighters broke through the formations of vipers that are dead in water and were moving rapidly towards remaining vipers and main ships. When they reached Gunstar line, it was a surprise for Cylons, the CNP had not been installed on the Gunstars, and all support ships opened fire on incoming raiders. However no matter how many they destroy there were always more coming. Two of the Gunstars hit by couple of nukes and many anti-ship missiles and destroyed.

"We just lost the _Drazzler_ and _Fury_ sir, _Magnus_ is taking heavy fire. Sir both of our Battlestars are losing power. We also have fluctuations on some of the decks."

"Move Havoc and Strider closer to the Battlestars. Order _Magnus_ to jump if po..."

"Sir the _Magnus_ is destroyed. Multiple missiles are launched from Baseships all heading towards the disabled Battlestars."

"Frak, move us closer to them, covering fire. Order remaining Gunstars to do the same."

_Andraste_ moved closer to the Battlestars firing all long-range defensive weapons on incoming nukes. Also keeping all short-range weapons on the raiders. Many missiles were destroyed however there were simply too many of them. Both Commanding officers of those two Gunstars realized that the _Andraste_ and they could not stop all of the incoming missiles. However, they will at least try to give more time for remaining ships to escape if possible. _Havoc_ and _Strider_ rush towards the missile swarm, destroying both the raiders and missiles. In a last desperate movement, both of the Gunstars move in direct path of the missiles. Multiple hits mostly nuclear hits the small and brave Gunstars tearing them apart in large explosions.

"Sir Havoc and..."

"I saw it Colonel", said Admiral sadly, "did they at least destroyed the swarm."

"Most of it yes, but the Cylons already launching second wave."

We cannot do anything for those ships. Helm, set course towards the lead Baseship, maximal burn."

"Aye Admiral."

"Sir incoming message from Commander Wilkers on _Leto_, they have power but only for FTL engines," the Con officer reports.

"What about _Diana_?"

"Nothing yet sir, they were unable to bring power so fast. Its appears that they had a saboteur on board."

"Great, just what we needed, tell Commander Wilkers to jump to Picon, and inform the fleet Command about the Cylon attack. Colonel set marines on every essential part of this ship now!"

"Yes sir."

"Admiral, the Command Basestar looks to be in middle of an enemy formation. There at least three Baseships blocking our way," said the draids officer.

"Helm maximum speed, head straight toward those ships, tactical, and prepare all cannons for rapid fire, all missile, standard, and nukes. When we close to five kilometers I want all weapons to be fired at once."

"Understood sir," tactical respond.

"_Leto_ just jumped away," Colonel reports.

"Fine at least one ship survived." said the Admiral. Watching the main screen as multiple nukes were hitting and destroying Battlestar _Diana_.

**Baseship 07 - Command Room**

"All enemy Gunstars destroyed, all vipers destroyed, Battlestar _Diana_ also destroyed, however Battlestar _Leto_ managed to regain power and just jumped away," one of the sixes reports.

"To bad, we will catch her later," Lucian responds. "Why is the _Andraste_ not shutting down?"

"We can't penetrate her firewalls, however some systems are affected, but not enough to compromise the ship's offensive or defensive systems," Blonde answers.

"Very well, we shall do this the old way, all ships forward, fire everything you have at that ship."

The _Andraste_ moves closer and closer being constantly hit by raiders, heavy raiders, and Baseships weapons. Even taking few nukes with on the way.

"Nuke hit, section 28, to 29. Section 21 venting atmosphere. Another nuke hit, lower fighter pod, minimal damage." Colonel reports

"Range?" asked Admiral

"Fifteen kilometers, ten..." The entire C.I.C shook when two nukes hit the head section of the _Andraste_."

"Damages on section 9, 10, 11, and 12. Armor is buckling but its holding."

One of improvements on _Andraste_ is that head section is the most armored on the entire ship, with exception of engine part. Main body of the ship is already heavy armored and had not needed for more armor.

"Five kilometers."

"Fire all weapons," the Admiral orders.

_Andraste_'s main forward cannons came to life and start firing shot after shot, followed by dozens and dozens of anti-ship missiles and nukes fired from their silos. The first cannon shots strike directly in mid section of first Baseship igniting the tylium bunkers and blowing the ship to pieces. Multiple missiles hit second ship, the limited Baseship defense destroyed few of them, but majority of them hit the middle section. In seconds, second Baseship was destroyed.

Lucian watched from his Command Basehip, not believing with is eyes. He knows that _Andraste_ Class was powerful but not like this. Two ships in matter of seconds. Thank the gods that the Colonials did not build more then one of them, or attack would have been over before it started.

The third Basestar launched a volley of nuclear missiles all aimed at _Andraste's_ main forward cannons. Although _Andraste's_ crew tried to destroy incoming missiles, half of them hit.

"Sir we just lost forward the cannons," the Colonel reported.

"All of them?"

"Yes sir,"

"Blast, fire at will all missiles constantly; all other guns target what ever you can."

Another nuke hits the _Andraste_, this time in engine section, it was bigger at least twenty-five kiloton.

"Engine section hit, we lost FTL."

"Can it be repaired?" asked Admiral

"Yes but chief said at least several hours."

"We don't have several hours. Fire on that Baseship we need to clear way."

_Andraste_ start taking more and more hits from the remaining six Baseships, no matter that it was built to survive the fire from half dozen Baseships; these ships had too many missiles, not mention raiders. Half of _Andraste's_ outer shell was already destroyed or in flames. However, even with all that, ship still fights.

Multiple missiles and some shots from secondary cannons hit the third Baseship in middle and in some of her arms. Cutting one of the arms completely and making large holes in mid section. The last missile to hit Baseship was one fifty kiloton nuke. That was on a lucky heading and enters trough one of the holes hitting the last protective bulkhead and igniting the Tylium bunker inside blowing entire Baseship apart.

"We are clear sir, Command Baseship straight ahead."

"Excellent. Helm give me ramming speed." Tactical, I want you to arm all our nuclear missiles on board, and rig them so that they explode in same time as we hit Command Basestar. We will take them all with us. We can't leave any survivors."

"Aye sir."

As the wounded but still deadly _Andraste_ slowly moved to its final target. Colonel Travius salutes.

"It was honor to serve with you Admiral."

"No Colonel, it was mine, to serve with all of you," said Admiral, watching entire C.I.C.

Most of the C.I.C. crew were young officers and trainees some fresh from academy, and some with few years of experience. None of them showed fear. None of them panicked, they knew that this would be the last run for _Andraste_ and by the gods, they will die like heroes. Protecting their homes and their families.

"Are they mad? They are going to ram us," said one of fours in panic.

"Well, who would say, humans didn't have guts. They had chance to run, but they stayed. I must admire them." Said Lucian, now let us end this "Fire everything!"

The Command Baseship fires all her missiles, and the other Baseships do the same. However even this did not stop the _Andraste_ that approach faster and faster. Receiving hits all the way to the Basestars. When finally with last thrust it crush into Baseship. As if a miracle _Andraste_ pushed trough the Basestar like sword, but in that moment all the nukes on board exploded, creating massive shockwave that vaporize _Andraste_ and command basestar and hits and destroys or badly damaged every other ship of Battlegroup 13. Only a single Baseship and two support ships actually survived. A second Baseship so damaged that those who survived, abandoned her. It was first a victory for the Cylons but costly one. This was only a beginning.

Thanks to the fact that the _Leto_ jumped away and came straight to Picon. Command informed of attack and how Cylons found the backdoor on CNP. Still that was not enough to prevent the attack. The Cylon forces start showing all around. Shutting down and destroying Battlestar after Battlestar. It has appeared to fleet Admiral Corman that they concentrate on planets and orbital installations around them as well as the main fleet.

**Battlestar **_**Kali**_** C.I.C.**

"Sir priority message from Picon HQ. Cylon attack underway, this is not a drill, Cylon attack underway. The Con officer reported.

"Cylons attacking?" "Is this some sort of a joke?" asked Commander Francis.

"I don't think so." said Admiral Caldwell, "Command would never joke like that, except maybe with Adama, after all it's the decommission of the _Galactica_ today."

"Another message sir, this time for us. We were to go to Shelby's resort. Immediately," said the Con officer.

"Shelby's resort?" what the frak is that?" asked Commander.

"Oldest depot in Colonial space. Believed to be shut down twenty years ago. There is no important ships on that depot, expect a lot of construction stuff. Mobile docks, mobile shipyards, tugs, and that stuff. Only worthy thing in that depot is Avendour Station. Originally created to hold FTL engines so that it can jump around if need. However some smart ass believed that it would cost too much and engines were never installed." Admiral Caldwell explained. Prepare all ships for jump"...

"Sir Twelve ships just jumped in. Ships launching fighters," said dradis officer.

"Must be Cylons," said Commander Francis.

"To all ships, this is Admiral Caldwell, battle stations, defensive position Alpha-01. Launch fighters."

"All ships responding and moving to their positions," said the Con officer.

"Enemy fighters incoming fast."

"How many?" asked the Commander.

"Seven hundred, plus."

"Frak, Commander, order support ships into full defensive stats, all Battlestars bow's towards the enemy," Admiral ordered.

"I think they will be in for a surprise when they see what the _Kali_ and _Ganesha_ can do."

"I hope so.

"Sir incoming priority message from fighters they losing power. Battlestars _Valkyire_ and _Hathor_ also losing power."

"They must found a weakness in CNP. Hold launch of remaining fighters. All support ships cover the disabled Battlestars and fighters if you can. I want CNP to be removed from remaining fighters now. Send the S.A.R. raptors to recover the pilots from disabled fighters.

_Kali_ and _Ganesha_ as well _Titan_ and _Phoebe_ were not affected by CNP since none of ships has it on board.

"Tactical, commence covering fire, full barrage and do not stop until I said so."

"Aye sir."

"In darkness of space Battlestar _Kali_ starts firing her main weapons. It was the most heavily armed ship in the fleet. With Twelve cannons on bow. Eight been stacked in the lower section. In three main groups, each having three cannons and last two between left and right group. The remaining four were in the upper part of head also in a fixed position stacked in twin barrels. It is the only Colonial ship that can rival the _Andraste_ Class without problems. They were created with only one purpose 'to fight'. Although the Colonial government refused to fund the _Kali_ project at first, they changed minds after seeing that this ship Class actually can replace one third of the fleet. Having five of them can replace at least Twenty Battlestars and cutting the expanses. However, this ship is equally expensive as _Andraste_.

_Kali's_ forward cannons fired rapidly on the Cylon Baseships. It tore one Baseship apart when all twelve rounds hit the mid section of Baseship. The Baseship did not have a chance. Other ships start firing as well. Both _Phoebe_ and _Titan_ locked on to their targets and fired, and the _Ganesha_ joined the _Kali_ in attack. Since they were the strongest ships they were designed to survive missile attacks and running into enemy lines. However, enemy fire did leave casualties. The first ship that was destroyed was a Defender Class Gunstar _Scott_, blown apart by numerous anti-ship missiles and a single tactical nuke fired from a raider.

_Kali_ and _Ganesha_ destroyed another two Basestars without trouble; _Ganesha_ was hit by two nukes in forward head section, minimal damage only. Two Baseships tried to came from left flank and launching new volley of nukes. Many were destroyed but two of them hit _Hathor_. Another one hits Titan II _Overlord_, however Gunstar survived even been badly damage.

"Sir _Overlord_ was badly damaged, she venting atmosphere and her FTL engines are down," Commander Francis reports.

"Order them to abandon ship and to scuttle it." Admiral Caldwell responds.

Another Baseship exploded after been hit by enormous fire from main cannons of Battlestar _Kali_. Remaining crew of Gunstar _Overlord_ abandoned the crippled ship and headed to nearest Gunstar. Moments later, the _Overlord_ exploded. Light cruiser _Python_ hit by three nukes and exploded with no survivors.

"Sir we are getting report from Valkyire they get power back." Commander Francis said.

"Good tell them to get the frak out of here. Give them coordinates for Shelby's resort. Have two Gunstars Stiletto and Avenger go with them just in case."

Moments later Valkyire and two Gunstars jumps away.

"Sir Hathor, it's breaking apart," said Con Colonel Welch.

All watched main screen, Hathor was hit by multiple nukes and start to braking apart.

"How many of our pilots have we rescued?" asked the Admiral.

"A little over 60%, all others are killed."

After seeing, another Baseship exploded. "Commander, order all ships to jump to Shelby's resort now.

"Aye sir."

All the ships starting to power up their engines and one by one jumps to resort. Unfortunately, Gunstar _Tyrium_ and light cruiser _Boa_ did not make it both destroyed before even having chance to jump.

**Baseship 018**

Coren Doral was furious. He lost five Baseships and half of his raiders. All he did was destroyed a single Battlestar and five support ships. Cavil is going to be mad. It has appeared Leoben was right. One group was not enough against those two mammoths. He will need to explain itself for his mistake.

But the attack had just begun. He will have many chances for redemption.


	3. 1x03 Homecoming Pt II

**Chapter 3: Homecoming Part 2**

Battlestar _Kali_ and rest of surviving ships jumped to Shelby's resort. The resort itself was inside of a nebula that surrounds the gas giant Tiberius. The _Valkyire_ and two Gunstars are already here waiting for them at the entrance of the nebula. Tiberius nebula as it was called was specific, it was full of asteroids, and there was small corridor in the nebula to Shelby's resort. When last ship arrived, Admiral Caldwell issue an order for all ships slowly enter the depot, he realized that two of the ships Tyrium and Boa had not made it. The _Kali_ lead the rest of the fleet in. However, the ships did not get far.

"Sir three ships exiting the nebula, they are in front of us," the dradis officer reports.

"Put on main view, Con, any identification."

"They are definitely Colonial sir. We are receiving IFF, Battlestar _Sol,_ and two Sentinel Class Gunstars, _Morwen_ and the _Falcon_. We are being hailed by the _Sol_ sir."

"Put _Sol_ on speakers."

**Moments Later...**

"This is Commander Bering from Battlestar _Sol_. Welcome to Shelby's Resort Admiral."

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Admiral Caldwell.

"We received message from HQ about your arrival. Admiral Thompson awaits you, follow us in."

The _Sol_ change its course and start retreating slowly back to nebula. Battlestars _Kali_, _Ganesha,_ and all the other ships followed in. Several defensive platforms were being added to the defense of the resort on the entrance. This place did not exist in official channels.

It took nearly ten full minutes after all ship exits the nebula's entrance corridor to get in the bubble where main docks and station were placed. There were several dozen ships, and twice that number wrecks. The largest object in resort was the Avendour station, and a few smaller stations and docks. Two Hephaestus Constructstars and four Cradle mobile docks. The prize of the resort was the Leviathan Mobile shipyard, two or three Atlas Class Warstars, two Parallax Assaultstars, and many other ships.

The Battlestar _Sol_ was originally built some twenty years ago. It had served as test bed for new technologies. It was believed that at least six or seven other ships of the Class would enter the service. However, in the end, ship was dubbed as failure and _Sol_ itself was to be decommissioned and scrapped some time after that. However, the ship was preserved, upgraded, and given to Admiral Thompson as part of Resort's defense force as well as two old Gunstars. Admiral Corman knew that for sure there would be Cylons spies all over the Cyrannus system. He believed that the Cylons are up to something, two to three years earlier after nuclear explosions were detected in Cylon space.

Avendour station was the sister to Tauron's defense HQ, with exception of no docking facilities. The station itself was designed originally to hold FTL engines however, those had yet been installed.

**Scorpia, Scorpia Shipyards...**

Scorpia's commanding officer Admiral Taylor was shocked when a nuke exploded in one of external bays, tearing one of the docked _Valkyires_ in half. Cylons jumped on top of the shipyards and started firing missile after missile. Parts of group Eighty-one and few a more ships tried to engage. However, as soon they had contact with Cylons they started losing power. The Cylons made short work of destroying the Battlestars already in their docks, in just under few minutes all three _Valkyire_ Class Battlestars had been destroyed. The remaining ships counter-attacked but one by one, they were shut down, and destroyed first the _Galaxy_ and then the _Uranus_, eventually only _Pegasus_ was left, and she jumped away. 'At least one ship escaped', Admiral Taylor thought. In that moment, the entire base was shaken when it was hit by four nukes fired from nearest Baseship and Scorpia's shipyards and C.I.C was destroyed.

**Virgon's orbit, Battlestar **_**Atlantia**_** C.I.C...**

Admiral Nagala stood in the center of the large C.I.C. watching news from the so-called front, "it was massacre."

"Sir we have line with Picon HQ."

"Patch it trough," Admiral Nagala said.

"Richard, I redirected every surviving ship to Virgon we just lost contact with battlegroup Sixty-one, we also have lost contact with Scorpia. You have to make the final stand there. Allow as many civilians to escape," said fleet Admiral Corman.

"I already send a message to all ships to divert course to Virgon sir. But even if the civilians escaped, where will they go?" asked Admiral Nagala.

"No doubt that Cylons know of all our facilities, mining colonies, and places in the Cyrannus system and outside of it. However there still is one place they may not know."

"The resort?"

"Yes, the resort."

"Sir that is depot lead by Admiral Thompson. There is not much of a military present there; it's more a construction depot for constructionstars, and other ship building and supply ships."

"I know, I sent Battlestars _Kali_ and _Ganesha_ there, if they survived so far. In addition, I want to send _Novalis_, but Admiral Strauss refused; he is on his way to you. Am afraid he will not be there in time to help you. He had sabotage on board."

"Hm, power of Battlestar _Novalis _would give us a good chance. No matter what the Cylons through on us."

"You have Battlestar _Atlantia_, use her well. She is build for this. I will send my daughter and son together with my wife on Battlestar _Trinity_. Your daughter Elen is also on board. Commander Stain will bring them to the Resort."

"Who will lead the survivors? Thompson?" asked Nagala.

"Admiral Caldwell. He is excellent strategist and survivor. If anyone can save the civilians, he is. In addition, with the tools that we are providing him, he will a have chance. I ho..." for a moment, there was silence. It took almost five minutes before connection is re-established.

"I don't know how much time I have. Cylons just jumped in, it's apparent that they have disabled the defense Battlestars in orbit. I... ." And the connection was lost.

"My gods." Nagala knows that Picon HQ was destroyed. "Colonel how many ships do we have in orbit?"

"Twenty Battlestars. No make that Twenty-three, _Andromeda_ and _Osiris_ just left the shipyard and joined us. Battlestar _Fortune_ also jumped in from Caprica sir. She was the only survivor from entire Caprica defense fleet. Forty Gunstars seven Strikestrars and Destroyer Groups Seventy-nine, and Twenty-eight, that is Thirty Tiger III Destroyers."

**List of those Battlestars:**

List was clear and divided in ship classes and names:

**Mercury Class:**

_Triton_, _Polaris_, _Calamity_, _Zeus_, _Proteus_.

**Valkyire Class:**

_Hemindall_, _Odin_, _Pelos_, _Minotaur_.

**Jupiter Class:**

_Leto_, _Luna_, _Horus_, _Ba'al_, _Deimos_, _Antrophone_, _Andromeda_, _Osiris_.

**Fenris Class:**

_Fenris_.

**Nova Class:**

_Nova_, _Atlantia_.

**Columbia II Class:**

_Solaria_,

**Indra Mk II Class:**

_Victorious_, _Fortune_.

"It would have to do. I want all vipers to be launched, raptors too, and make sure they are armed with anti-fighter missiles. Leave some with anti-ship and nukes for Baseships."

"What about civilians sir? They are in process of evacuation."

"Send them to the resort. Here is the coordinates. In addition, send all remaining military ships not accounted on this list to escort them there. I think Admiral Caldwell will need any ship, even if it is not a Battlestar. Are the training ships in route to the Resort?"

"Yes, The Training ship _Prometheus_ with six thousand cadets and fighter pilots, also the _Dourmell_ with five thousand marines under general Rilley. There are also four Gander Class ships each with two thousand miners and engineers plus crew. Shall I send them to the resort to?"

"Yes once this is over they will need every ship and everyone on those ships."

"And we are receiving a textual message from Admiral Strauss on _Novalis_, they had saboteurs onboard, and they are limping back but they hope to repair FTL drive and jump here. There is also Battlestar _Sovereign_, it has survived, and it is on its way here."

"Send messages to both ships; to go to Resort, tell Admiral Strauss that _Kali_ and _Ganesha_ are already there and that they will be needed there."

"Aye sir. But I doubt that Commander Hall will obey the order, he will bring _Sovereign_ into the fight."

Before Admiral even had chance to respond, dradis officer yelled, "Sir, incoming boogies, a lot of them." The dradids officer yelled and after few more seconds, "I am counting one hundred seventy five Baseships, and forty support ships."

"Battle stations all ships prepare for fight.

Baseship after Baseship jump into the orbit of Virgon. At the end, there was over two hundred Cylon ships in total.

**Command Baseship 01...**

"We are counting Twenty-three Battlestars, Forty Gunstars, Seven Strikestars, and Thirty Tiger III Destroyers," reported Aaron Doral.

"Target the Destroyers and Battlestars first, and then rest of the ships. Launch all raiders they will deal with Colonial fighters, and if possible shut any ship they can, although I doubt Colonials are stupid to left CNP on." orders John

And so it begins. Raiders swarming towards Colonial fighters. This time however they did not succeed shutting down the Colonial fighters. Instead, they were caught in a deadly barrage from Colonial ships, as raiders and vipers started dueling each other. Larger ships also moved in. Several dozen heavy raiders jump behind the Colonial forces with mission to disable the defensive platforms. Unfortunately, for the Colonial forces, platforms still had the new CNP and were shut down. However only few of heavy raiders survived, they were destroyed by few squadrons that were left behind, just in case of such attack.

Cylons spread their Baseship lines so that they could fire on every Colonial ship. In addition, they used their heavy raiders in the first the attack, without a greater success. After getting close, enough the first Baseships started firing massive swarms of missiles, standard ati-ship missiles and nukes. However well placed Gunstar and other support ship defenses took more then half of it, still many of them passed and few even hit the support ships, destroying three Gunstars and one Strikestar in the process. Two actually hit the Battlestar _Horus_ in forward section of head, causing minimal damage.

The second wave of missiles was larger, since more ships entered into firing range. This time another four Gunstars, two Strikestars and one Destroyer were destroyed by missiles. Mostly nukes. Battlestar _Deimos_ received four nuclear hits in her forward sections, losing her main cannons. To make it more complicated, one of the Gunstars in front of her exploded with parts and debris hitting the _Deimos_ causing even more damage. The Cylons must notice that because they increased their attack on the wounded Battlestar. A Few dozen heavy raiders jumped between her and the Battlestar _Victorious_, targeting the _Deimos_. Two even entered her bays. Although the majority of them were destroyed those few that had survived, fired all their nuclear missiles. Most of them hit _Deimos_ on her back causing massive damage. However, the raiders that entered the bays actually did the biggest damage of all. With direct hit to the tylium bunks, the entire left pod exploded sending debris in everywhere hitting other ships in the process. _Deimos_ started losing her power, after short time of sliding to the left hit the Battlestar _Pelos_ in engine section. The hit was so hard that it cut the engineering section out of the _Pelos_. _Pelos_ after losing her engine section start spinning without control and finally hit a Strikestar in front and exploded. _Deimos_ received two additional tactical nukes and followed the _Pelos_ in a massive explosion.

Some of the Baseships tried to flank the Colonial lines, but got too close, creating fatal mistake. They came in range of the Tiger Destroyers, who mostly had been deployed on the flanks. Two Destroyers concentrated all their fire on one of the Baseships and with two full volleys the Baseship exploded. The second Baseship had enough time to launch all of her nuclear missiles on the Destroyers before itself was destroyed. A Gunstar in front of Destroyers give its best to stop the missiles and the point defenses from Destroyers tried to help but it was not enough. The Gunstar was struck by three nukes and was torn apart. The first Destroyer managed to avoid the majority of incoming missiles, but it was hit by two nukes. One in engine section and one in forward. It survived for short time but the third nuke finish that Destroyer. The second Destroyer was hit by at least four nukes and was destroyed.

Battlestar _Osiris_ fired all her nukes on the closest Baseship. Some of the nukes were taken out by the Baseship's point defense, but the majority of them hit the mid section and the Baseship exploded.

**Shelby's Resort, Entrance...**

Battlestar _Trinity_ jumped directly in front of the entrance. Immediately _Trinity_ sent a signal to the resort that carries its IFF. In addition, after short time they received feedback, with permission to enter. The _Trinity_ slowly enters the nebula, and was surprised when she entered the bubble to find herself, face to face with the Battlestar _Kali_. The two training ships that had arrived minutes before were parked near the main station while all the other ships were scattered around.

Moments later a Raptor was launched from _Trinity_ carrying Elen Nagala to _Kali_. It took few short minutes of flight and another few before the daughter of Admiral Nagala was present in _Kali's_ C.I.C.

"Can you explain Admiral why your ships are not participating in battle over Virgon?" said Elen Nagala. She was young woman in her later twenties. She worked as adjutants for fleet Admiral Corman.

"Miss Nagala, I have my orders that came directly from Picon HQ, and later from your father. I am not going to break them even for you." Admiral Caldwell responds shortly.

"But they are dying there!" she yelled over entire C.I.C.

"Let's take a walk shall we." said the Admiral pointing her to one of the corridors. After they left the C.I.C., the Admiral starts. "Yes I know, but my orders are to come here. Do you not think I would not take two of the strongest Battlestars into the fight? Yes, I would, but I must stay here and recover as much of the ships and technology I can, and i will save as many survivors that is possible. I cannot go to Virgon. Your father knows that. Risking our best ships in fight that we cannot win, or saving them for future fights against Cylons. Please be reasonable."

"I think it is wrong..."

"And I think that to, but we can not do anything now. I had a wife on Tauron; my children were both on the Battlestar _Intrepid_ that was destroyed. I have probably lost my entire family, but I have no time to think about that now. I must do what I can to protect rest of those that survived, sorry Miss Nagala."

Battle was very brutal, over half of the Gunstars and all the Strikestars were lost. Battlestars _Odin_, _Proteus,_ and _Solaria_ were destroyed. In addition, four Tiger Destroyers were destroyed. However, the Cylons paid with ten Baseships and four support ships.

**Battlestar **_**Atlantia**_** C.I.C...**

"Sir incoming word from _Novalis_, they succeed in repairs of their engines. They are in route to the Resort," said the Con officer.

"It's about time, that Admiral Strauss came to his senses," said Admiral Nagala. "With all three of the Kali Class Battlestars, they will cause the Cylons heavy damage in the future. What about the _Sovereign_?"

"She is still on her course."

"Blast that arrogant moron," said Nagala.

"Many of the civilians that have escaped are in route for the resort," Colonel reported.

"Good, move all ships towards the Cylon lines we need to break their lines."

The Colonial ships moved forward on full burn. Main Battlestar cannons tore trough the raiders and destroyed several of the Baseships.

During assault, three Battlestars were destroyed by heavy raider assaults, even as many of those raiders were destroyed in process. Battlestars _Luna_ collided with the already damaged _Horus_, and both ships exploded. Battlestar _Fortune_ follows them in. It was destroyed by a concentrated swarm of missiles. Hit by over four dozen standard anti-ship missiles and at least nine nukes it broke apart.

Most of Colonial fighters had already been destroyed, but those that remained continued to fight. Battlestar _Antrophone_ was destroyed by nukes. On left flank, _Calamity_ and four Destroyers tried to destroy incoming Baseships. One Baseship was destroyed by _Calamity's_ main cannons. Second and third responded with a missile barrage, some missiles hit the _Calamity_, but a majority of them hit two of the Destroyers. Both ships exploded taking in process a third Destroyer as well. A badly damaged fourth Destroyer passed near the _Calamity_ and under protective fire from the Battlestar started rushing towards first Baseship. Even with all insensitive fire coming from Baseship, it was not enough to stop the Destroyer that rammed into Baseship and both ships exploded. The _Trinity_ actually succeeded in her attack and with her guns and missiles taking a third Baseship out. However her victory was short lived two Baseships approached her from left side launched a massive number of missiles. Without any fighters and Gunstars for protection, only her point defense grid was firing on those missiles. Many were destroyed but a good portion broke through and struck her. After seven nuclear missiles hit, she finally exploded.

As the battle progress, it becomes more of each ship on its own. Only the Battlestars _Atlantia_, _Nova_, _Fenris,_ and _Triton_ remained in one group surrounded by surviving Gunstars that were destroyed one by one. The Destroyer group with only eight surviving Destroyers fought on the right flank. Two Baseships were destroyed before the Battlestar _Zeus_ was finally taken out. It was followed by badly damaged _Minotaur_ who rams into one of Baseships. One Baseship was destroyed by Battlestar _Leto_. However, the _Leto_ having damages from the last battle was decimated by several nukes fired from nearest Baseship and four heavy raiders. _Osiris_ got close to the enemy line, destroyed one Baseship with its cannons, and badly damaged a second one with missiles, but it was crippled and then destroyed before it could finish it. Battlestar _Nova_ becomes the next primary target during the fight. Although many of remaining Vipers and Raptors are concentrated around command group they were not enough to protect main Battlestars from constant fire. Five Gunstars were destroyed by nukes fired from raiders and Baseships. In total only five more survived. In addition, they were slowly being destroyed one by one.

The _Nova_ broke from main line and together with two Destroyers rushes the right flank. It destroyed a Baseship with her main cannons and a second one with her missiles. Her escorts destroyed a support ship. However, nine Baseships converting on _Nova's_ location and all raiders and heavy raiders in that sector of fight concentrated on her. Five heavy nukes that were fired from one of the Baseships were in route to the _Nova_ when one of Destroyers position itself between _Nova_ and the nukes, firing all of its defensive turrets but three of heavy nukes pass and hit the Destroyer, it was torn apart. The Second Destroyer was obliterated by heavy raider missile assaults and finally finished with one heavy Fifty-kiloton nuke. The _Nova_ continues moving toward the enemy group. Firing its main cannons and launching volley after volley on the enemies. It destroys another two Baseships and crippled two additional before was hit by a swarm of over eighty standard anti-ship missiles and Twenty-one nukes. All fired from short range. It was a full kinetic attack. The _Nova_ gave her best, but finally exploded, taking two of the crippled Baseships with her with her own debris.

_**Atlantia**_** C.I.C...**

"Sir _Nova_ is gone, said one of officers quietly

"She fought and died as a warrior. Their sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"The _Ba'al_ just blew up."

Another Battlestar lost. Nagal knew he would not survive this fight. The FTL engines of _Atlantia_ were still functional; he would easily order his ship and every other capable to jump on resort. However, if he can delay for only a bit longer, more civilian ships will escape carrying hundreds if not thousands of souls that will have a chance for survival. No he will not run, but he will give this option to the other ships.

"Hail all remaining ships," orders Admiral.

"To all surviving ships. This is Admiral Nagala. You all have two options, you will remain here and try to delay Cylons so that more civilian ships can escape, or you will jump to Shelby's Resort and make sure that all civilians that escape from here and other colonies survive. There is no shame if you chose to withdraw from this battle."

"Sir Commanders of all ships reporting negative answer. They are staying here to the end."

"So be it."

Cylons must notice that Colonial forces, started to fight with more determination then before. Cylons did succeed destroying all of the Gunstars and all but two Destroyers and now fully encircle the battered Colonial fleet.

John Cavil orders two dozen of the Baseships from last lines to jump behind Colonial forces, and started attacking them from their rear. The Battlestar _Heimindall_ was the first to be destroyed after new Baseships showed up behind them. The _Victorious_ took one of the Baseships that just jumped in by hitting her in mid section with missiles. However, was soon blown apart by massive missile strike from another Baseships.

The _Polaris_ mortally wounded, with her cannons down and most of her missile launcher silos destroyed rammed a Baseship both ships exploded taking a supply ship out as well. The _Andromeda_ was hit by eight nuclear missiles, her left pod was torn apart, and she starts spinning without control towards the one of Baseships. It hit Baseship with her engine block and both ships exploded. _Fenris_ was caught between four Baseships fired on from all sides by Baseship missiles and cannons, before it was finally destroyed. The _Fenris_ destroyed one of the attacking Baseships, in a desperate move to protect the flagship the last two Destroyers were blown apart but not before, they destroyed one of the Baseships as well.

The _Atlantia_ and _Triton_ the last two Battlestars still in one piece rush towards main Cylon line. Blowing up everything in their paths. With concentrated fire from two Battlestars, two Baseships were destroyed in matter of seconds. However, _Triton_ was stuck by fourteen nukes and destroyed. Part of its left pod hits _Atlantia_ making even more damage.

On board the _Atlantia_, Admiral Nagala congrats to all and salute. _Atlantia_ destroys her last Baseship before itself was overpowered and finally struck down by no less then twenty seven nuclear missiles.

**Command Baseship...**

"Well that was interesting battle," said Cavil with evil smile. "Now let us finish what we started.

"John, a ship just jumped in behind us, its Battlestar _Sovereign_."

"What? Order our escort Baseships to intercept and destroy it."

"I think that will not be necessary it is moving toward us on maximal speed.

_Sovereign_ moved like a sword, firing her bow cannons on nearest Baseship tearing the holes in mid section of Baseship and finally blowing it up. The second Baseship was destroyed moments later by nukes fired from her. Third Baseship tried to stop the _Sovereign_ firing huge amount of missiles. While no time for maneuvering, most of those missiles hit the Battlestar, some of them nuclear, causing large damages to outer sections. Her main cannons were destroyed by a Fifty-kiloton nuke. In addition, without any other option. Commander Hall orders ramming speed. No matter how many missiles that Baseship fired it did not stop the _Sovereign_. After getting full acceleration Battlestar finally ram Baseship in her mid section, tearing her apart, huge explosions rocked the Battlestar tearing large sections of her hull. Commander Hall probably died as well as most of C.I.C. crew. However, the ship even damaged, passed trough Baseship like furious sword, only to ram itself second time and this time into command Baseship.

John Cavil as well as rest of Cylons on board the Baseship watched in horror as _Sovereign_ or what is left of it rushes towards them, with no time to escape the Battlestar crash into Baseship and both ships disappear in fireball...

The Battle for Virgon was finally over and the Cylons concentrated on planet and bombardment.

_**Novalis**_** C.I.C. Forty Minutes Later...**

Admiral Strauss watched last seconds from Virgon battle. He agrees to get his ship to the Resort. Believing that having _Novalis_ intact and with her sister ships will bring more chaos to the Cylons then simply rushing in like Commander Hall.

"We are half hour from Resort," said the helm officer.

"Fine, Colonel the C.I.C. is yours.

**Shelby's Resort...**

More and more ships arriving with each minute. Some military but majority was civilian ships of all possible configurations.

Admiral Caldwell, Thompson, and commander Franics watched reports.

"Admiral, what do you have exactly in this depot of yours? There are a lot of ships here that look like we can take."

"There is plenty of stuff but you will need crews," Admiral Thompson responds.

"We will send search parties and try to save as many survivors from destroyed military ships and bases. Now let's see the list."

"Alright then." said Admiral Thompson watching on first paper. "We have one large Leviathan mobile shipyard it was fully manned. Two Hephesteus mobile docks, two additional were confirmed and they are coming right now from Cohen depot together with one Titan II Gunstar. That is all that has survived from there. It means four Hephesteus, four Cradle docks, two Octopus tugs four Tamiron tugs, and three Atlas Class Warstars, but only two of them are in good condition, and only one of those has its own weaponry, the second is retrofitted as large transporter..."

"Sorry for interrupt and what about the third one?"

"Hm, third one was partially scrapped. I don't recommend reconstruction, it would take too much time and resources, however we can take parts from her. It will be enough to maintain the remaining two. Then we have two Parallax troop transports, or assault stars, six were originally built but the Class showed a large number of bugs and it has been retired, only those two survived. There is four Vanguard Class Assaultstars, two Harrier Assaultstars, four dozen transporters, freighters, gods know how much of those work. Four Gander Class utility carriers, only one has its full crew, additional four Gander's arrived from Picon all manned, two Tannhauser fleet tankers, both with their crews. One Berzek Class ship, also with its crew. And half a several dozen other ships all around it. Some old Gunstars, Strikestars, Firestars, mostly they were in pieces. And there is also a viper depot."

"How many vipers?"

"Around Five hundred fifty four Mk II, One hundred and ten Mk V, and sixty Mk VI. Plus Twenty four experimental Vipers MK VIII, and Some forty Raptors."

"Mk VIII?"

"In basic it is Mk VII but with FTL capabilities."

"Interesting inventory you have here Admiral, we taking it."

"What about other depot?" asked commander Francis.

"So far that we hear, Cylons are attacking every depot and mining colonies all around the Cyrannus system. If we want to do anything we need to do it fast."

"I agree. Two fleets. One will scavenging the depot, the second will save the surviving military personnel as well as civilians."

"Moments ago we got words from Admiral Strauss that Nagala was killed on Virgon. Cylons won the battle and bombard the planet," said commander Francis.

All three men were in silence for several seconds before Admiral Caldwell said. "We will mourn later, now its time to get more ships and survivors. From what I heard before I came here, the secretary of education Laura Roslin become new president. She is on board the _Galactica_ and from last info they are heading to Ragnar and probably to Prolmar sector. But since we are not ready we can't catch up with them right now. Once we finish our business here we will follow them."

After being resurrected John came to the hybrid room to hear her last words from the attack.

"Progress reports arriving. The farms of Aerolon are burning. The beaches of Canceron are burning. The plains of Leonis are burning. The jungles of Scorpia are burning. The pastures of Tauron are burning. The harbors of Picon are burning. The cities of Caprica are burning. The oceans of Aquaria are burning. The courthouses of Libran are burning. The forests of Virgon are burning. The Colonies of Man lie trampled at our feet."

"Well finally you say something that makes sense for a change," said Cavil. "Now I want first reports."

"You will not like it when you hear them, said Simon O'Neill.

"Stop blabbing and report!"

"Fine. We bombard all colonies. From initial reports One hundred and seven Battlestars confirmed to be destroyed. But we still don't know what is happening to remaining thirteen. The _Galactica_ is probably re-arming at Ragnar. Battlestars _Kali_, _Ganesha_, _Titan_, _Pheobe_ and _Valkyire_ disappeared with the remaining support ships. We don't know where. _Pegasus_ also survived, and her place is still unknown. It is confirmed that _Novalis_ also survived an..."

"What! all three _Kali_ Class Heavy Battlestars survived the attack. My gods you imbeciles. Those ships were on high priority list during the attack." said Cavil furiously.

"Unfortunately attack on _Kali_ and _Ganesha_ didn't go well, and we are been unable to hit _Novalis_. As we predicted Admiral Strauss was not going on designated route. Even sabotage on the ship didn't seems to hardly damage her."

"You said Thirteen ships what other ships survived."

"Battlestar _Trinity_, it should be near Picon, but it wasn't. Battlestars _Poseidon_, _Archon_, _Demeter_ and _Helios_ have also have disappeared, they were on a so called war games near the Ossius system, but our ships didn't find them there. And from the last reports Battlestar _Prometheus_ also disappeared. It was stationed on Libran depot, that Mercury was suppose to be scraped due a collision with asteroid last year. But ship is not there. There is also over fifty support ships from Gunstars, Destroyers, that are missing. We will find them do not worry brother."

"Make sure you do that.


End file.
